Angelos
by Love-of-Fenris
Summary: UPDATED!Alexiel is reborn as the daughter of a lord who hunts demons, Lucifer becomes her protector and they fall in love. It's a mix of Angel Sanctuary and hellsing that takes place a little over 200 years after Angel Sanctuary ends.
1. In The Begining

Me: Looks at Rin I've started it….

Rin: Really? Wee! huggles

Me: Yep so tell me what you think!

Rin: Yes Sir my bitch sir! salutes

Me: Good bitch.

You: o0…

Me: Just smile and nod…

Disclaimer: I should probably start this off with the usual disclaimer. I do not own any portion of Angel Sanctuary or Hellsing, unless you count Manga.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so tell me what you think.

Chapter One: In the Beginning

_She was ten years old and sitting on her fathers' knee looking up at him as he was speaking on the phone. He was a pretty important man; he ran the Angelo Corporation, and one day she would too. The Angelo Corporation was very important, and worked side by side with the Hellsing Organization. However, their jobs were a little different, though sometimes they helped each other out. The Hellsing Organization hunted down and destroyed Vampires, evil undead souls. Where as the Angelo family and Corporation hunted and destroyed demons that had found their way to earth. _

_Her father smiled as he hung up the phone. "Well now Alexiel Where were we?" He asked her with a playful smile. She knew how important he was, and yet somehow he always had time to play games with and talk to her. _

_She smiled and hugged him. "You were going to tell me the story of the fallen angel I'm named after." She said with a smile. "Can we walk to the chapel while you tell me" She asked. She liked the mansions chapel, she always felt safe there, as if someone, somewhere were watching over her._

"_Ah now I remember." He said with a smile as he hugged her back. He smiled as she asked to walk to the chapel. He knew why she liked it in there, but she didn't, she had no idea of what lay beneath her feet when she was in that small chapel. Didn't know there was a room underneath the chapel where the Angelo protector waited to be released, waited to be used. "Why do you like the chapel so much my little angel?" he asked._

"_I feel safe and protected when I'm there, almost as if God himself were watching over me." She said simply as she slipped from his lap and offered her small hand to him. "Come on! You can tell me as we walk." She said with a smile._

_He took her hand and stood. "As you wish my love," He said with a smile. They then began to walk slowly. As they walked a moment he put his hand on his chin. "How does that story start?" He asked. He knew how it started very well, but likes playing with his daughter._

"_Father!" She said tugging his arm gently. "You don't remember? It starts with you saying 'It happened two hundred years ago'." She said imitating his deep voice._

"_Ah yes, that's it." He said with a chuckle. "It happened two hundred years ago. When the reincarnation of a beautiful fallen angel died." He began._

"_This angel had saved the world, and as a reward she was reborn to live out a peaceful life. Her protector was also reborn, so that, should any demon or angel still wish to destroy her, he could help her fight. Over the course of her new life she had her ups and downs, and always had her protector near her. Sometimes she even protected him." He said as they continued to walk._

"_What was his Name father?" She asked. _

"_In heaven, he was known as Nanatsusaya. But that was not his true name, nor has it ever been." Her father explained. _

"_What happened?" She asked, even though she already knew the story by heart, it was still one of her favorites. Even though it had a sad ending._

"_Over time, he began to realize that even though he'd always loved the angel within each reincarnation, this lifetime was different, in this particular life time, he found himself falling for the young woman the angel had been reincarnated into and she loved him as well. However a problem arose." He said as he watched her and turned with her down a hallway. _

"_What problem was that?" She asked, again she knew the story but knew her father expected her to ask; it helped him tell the story, made it fun._

"_The angel's twin, an insane angel that she'd killed, was also reborn. They'd all thought that she had cured him, but this wasn't the case, and he was infatuated with her. He knew that she loved him, and he loved her, and this made him very angry. He didn't understand why she refused to love him. So he came up with a plan. He decided that he would kill them both, that if he couldn't have her, he would destroy both her and the man she loved."_

"_Now this plan took time to prepare, and required very careful planning, so that she wouldn't know what he was doing, or that he was even near. Once he knew that she couldn't sense him, that she had no idea of what was about to happen, he struck. He attacked them both attacking the fallen angel, her lover, first. He knew that as long as her lover was alive she'd be protected, and he'd be unable to kill her. Once he was sure her lover was dead, he attacked her, but instead of killing her, the angel within her awoke and destroyed him again, sending him to be reborn again." Her father said as they arrived at the chapel doors._

"_I thought she was the one that died father, not her lover." She said._

"_She did, patience child I'm coming to it." He said giving her a playful chiding tone. "Her love had not truly or fully died. You see a small part of his soul resided within a weapon that only she could use. When her twin had attempted to kill him, all of his soul was brought into that weapon, so even though he had died, he still lived in a sense. Now what she did was revive his body, healing him completely, and placing all but that small bit of his soul that was held within the weapon, back into his body. This came with a heavy price however, in healing him completely she'd drained her own vital spirit, causing her to die even as he was brought back to life. He swore revenge on her twin, but now he was alive and she was not, he'd have to wait for her to be reincarnated again. He ended up traveling the world, in search of any sign of her and finding none. That is how he came to London and found the Angelo family."_

"_You see we have fought demons for over six hundred years. He watched the family for some time, watching them fight a seemingly losing battle. That is when he found your great, great grand father and told him that he would stay and fight with the Angelo family, until his beloved returned to this world. He gave the weapon that contained part of his soul to the family and said that it should be given to the heir to the Angelo Corporation when they took over. He has been the Angelo protector ever since, each heir giving him a name, since only your great, great grand father ever knew his actual name." Her father finished as they stood before the cross in the chapel._

"_Can you use him?" She asked looking up at the cross._

"_I can, but I don't. He's not simply a pet to be used on a whim my angel, he is a powerful Alley." He said looking at the cross with her._

"_I wouldn't use him like a pet. I think I'd be afraid to use him." She said simply. Her father looked at her a moment._

"_You'd be afraid?" He asked._

"_Yes, he's a fallen angel. Angels are powerful, even fallen ones. I don't think I'd want to control something with that much power." She answered easily._

"_A wise thought, Young lady Angelo." A male voice said behind them. Alexiel knew it was Alucard. Sometimes he and Lady Integra would come to talk with father about what they called 'mock angels' vampire ghouls who were given angel or demon blood. "Always remember that even a pet or protector still has free will. If you treat them as a pet, they will resent you for it." He said simply and Alexiel nodded._

"_You should go play Alexi." He father said simply. "Remember, where does our salvation lie?" He asked. It was an old habit and question, on he only asked when they were in the chapel._

"_Our salvation lies beneath our feet." She said with a childish giggle then ran off to go play giving Alucard a wave as she passed. "Goodbye uncle Alucard!"_

"_Goodbye lady Alexiel." He whispered._

5


	2. Dreams of Fallen Angels

A/N: I'm done with Chapter two already. I keep thinking I'll end up leaving this one about half way never to finish it, like I do with most things I write. And yet this one remains fresh in my mind…That and I doubt Rin would let me leave it undone…

Rin: Finish it or I'll murder you…

Me: See? What'd I tell ya…

Disclaimer: I don't Own Angel Sanctuary or Hellsing.

Chapter Two: 

Alexiel awoke from the dream memory with a sigh. Her childhood seemed so long ago. Now she was 18 and her father lay dieing of cancer. She smiled softly, even on his death bed he was handing out orders for the Corporation. He was a very strong man and she was thankful for that. Today was her 18th birthday and there was a party planned. No doubt Integra and Alucard would be there to check on both her and her father.

She got out of bed as she thought and stretched. Integra had been a vampire for about a hundred years now, and Hellsing had become an underground Organization secretly supported by her majesty the queen. Alexiel smiled, she'd known both Alucard and Integra all her life, and had known they both were vampires for the same amount of time.

Though it had been a little over two hundred years since the last savior had saved the world, little had changed, there had been advances in weapons and healing, most common ailments, including the cold, had all but disappeared from the earth, and most of the weapon advancements were kept within the military, rather then on the streets. To Alexiel it was a good system, it kept crime and the death rate down. Most people simply died of old age now, and while the advances in medicine were grate, cancer was still only treatable, not completely curable if it was severe.

She moved into the bathroom connected to her room and smiled at the oversized tub. It was easily big enough to fit five people, and deep enough to have water hitting your chin if you sat up straight in it if you sat at a certain end. She began to run a bath as she heard her bedroom door open. She knew it was Daniel, the head butler. He'd taken care of her since she was a child. He'd be bringing her breakfast.

"Did you bring the paper with you?" She asked.

"That I did Miss." Daniel said moving into the bathroom. He was actually her cousin. He'd elected, rather then have a stab at leading the Angelo Corporation, to protect and serve the Angelo heir until one of them died.

"Oh come on Daniel, call me by my Christian name, I've been trying to do that for some time." She said with a laugh as he handed her the paper.

Daniel smiled. He only called her Alexi if she asked, or if he was worried about her. "For today I'll call you Alexi, but you'll see it'll be weird." He told her with a shake of his head.

She only smiled. "I hope it's not too weird, after all you're still my cousin." She said with a smile as she began running bath water.

"Your father's doctor wishes to speak with you." Daniel said simply.

"All right, turn on the intercom then." She said simply as she moved over to the closet.

"Actually he's outside." Daniel said.

"Then let him in." She told him simply. "And keep an eye on the bath water for me?" She asked. She never ordered him to do anything, merely asked politely.

"Okay." He said with a smile as he let the doctor in then moved into the bathroom. Alexiel was in the closet pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as under garments and met the doctor at the closet door.

"Any news or improvements on my father?" She asked getting right to the point.

"No. My lady he's getting worse, I don't even expect him to last through the night. He says he'll last at least through the night because he refuses to die on your birthday." The doctor said simply in answer to her question.

Alexiel felt tears threatening her eyes, but pushed them back. "You don't know my father then, if he sys he'll do something, even this close to death, he'll do it. He's strong, even if his body isn't." She told the man with a defiant smile.

"Do you plan on seeing him before your guests arrive then?" he asked.

"Before they get here and after they leave, since he'll want to know how everything goes." She said with a nod.

"Alexi, The bath's full." Daniel said walking from the bathroom.

"Thank you Daniel, doctor, if you'll excuse me." She said simply as she walked into the bathroom. "Daniel, could you bring some towels in please before you go?" She asked.

"Of course Alexi." He said with a bow as both he and the doctor left. He was back in a few minutes with the towels. Alexi was leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. "Alexi?" He asked.

She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thank you Daniel." She said with a simple smile. "Don't worry, I'm just, wishing there was some way I could help him." She said softly as she took the towels from him.

"We all do Alexi." He said with a smile. "But even the strongest spirit has its limits. My advice is to do what your father so strongly wishes you to do." He told her.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"He wants you to be happy. To remember him as he was, not as he is." Daniel said lifting her chin so she looked at him. "I know it's hard to do, but give it a try." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a quick sisterly hug.

"Your welcome now go take your bath, and use the intercom if you need anything." He told her and left. After a moment she got undressed and slipped into the water in the tub. It was blissfully warm. She leaned back and began to think. He father had told her outright that he'd wanted her to take over the Corporation and she'd already started looking over the documents and accounts from the organization to see how things were running. Even with her fathers illness things were running smoothly. The Corporation was getting rid of a lot of minor demons, but there were still a few big fish needing to be caught. As she thought she fell asleep.

In her dream she was standing in the chapel again and looking up at the cross as she had so often before.

"Don't you know it's bad for your health to fall asleep in a tub? You could drown that way, Lady Alexiel Angelo." A soft, yet deep male voice said behind her. She spun to face the voices owner only to find she was looking at a tall man with semi-long black hair and silver grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked simply. She'd never seen him before in her life.

"I've had many names before, so who I am doesn't matter much now does it?" He asked. "I suppose you could call me a fallen angel." He added as he took a step toward her.

"Stay there." She told him and he actually stopped.

"You didn't answer my question my lady." He said with something of a smile forming over his face. "Don't you know it's bad for you to fall asleep in a tub?" He asked again.

"I'm not going to drown, and how do you know where I am?" She asked.

He took another step forward. "You're a daughter of an Angelo; I'll always know where you are. How do you know you're not going to drown? I can't protect you yet." He said simply. He hadn't lost the smile, but somehow it didn't reach his eyes.

"I haven't drowned yet, so it stands to reason that I won't do so now. I thought I told you not to move." She told him. He made her feel nervous, and yet somehow she knew he didn't mean her any harm.

"There's a first time for everything my lady." He said taking another slow step forward a frown crossing his face this time. "And you can't quiet order me around yet." He said with a chuckle.

Alexi suddenly felt bad about trying to order him around. "I'm sorry, you…you make me nervous is all." She told him. In a flash he was standing less then a foot from her with his hand under her chin.

"And what exactly makes you nervous about me?" He asked that slow smile coming back. She tried to step away but found that his other arm had wrapped around her, keeping her in place.

"I don't ever remember meeting someone like you, or any fallen angel for that matter." She said simply. _There's also the fact that the look you're giving me makes me feel oddly_. She thought silently. "Please let me go." She said softly.

The smile turned into a full on grin. "I like you where you are my lady." He whispered. She blushed and looked away.

"What if I don't like where I am?" She asked.

"I don't quite believe that, you'd be fighting harder to get away if you did." He said.

"What if I'm only waiting for you to drop your guard?" She asked, a grin coming to her own face as she looked back at him.

"I say we test that theory." He said simply. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She brought her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away. However he didn't budge. It was a soft kiss, one she thought someone would give to their lover. After a moment she stopped fighting and returned the kiss. It was warm and gentle and made her want more. After another moment the hands that had been pushing him, pulled him closer. She heard him chuckle softly and that's when her brain kicked in again.

_You're kissing a fallen angel you idiot!_ Her mind screamed.

When that thought hit her she pushed him away and tried to knee him in the groin. Unfortunately he caught her knee and only laughed. "Sorry, my guard wasn't low enough." He said softly. "Though I must admit I liked it when you kissed me back." He said with a grin.

"I only kissed you back in the hopes of making it easier to kick you." She said with a huff. It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

He leaned forward to where his mouth was right next to her ear. "You're a terrible liar." He whispered with a grin as she blushed. She wanted to kill him simply for being right. However she couldn't kill him so she settled on the next best thing and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" She growled and moved away from him. He had moved with the hit and when he looked back at her it made her freeze in place. There was a look of anger in his eyes that let her know just how powerful he was, and yet she still knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"I dare in many different ways Alexiel, you of all people should know that." He said with a smile that rated right up there with the devils own smile. "I'll see you soon, remember where your salvation lies." He said simply and she woke up.

She growled as she stood and dried off. "If there's one thing I can wish for, it's that I never see that man, even in dreams, ever again." She growled. She got dressed then and decided that there were more important things to be done with her time, like seeing her father, and any amount of other things.

However deep within the rooms under the chapel a being was smiling, even if it was only because it was one of the few movements he could still make. _How would have thought Alexiel, after all this time, that you would come to me. I wonder how hard you'll fight. Then again, you always did lose to me._ He thought with a mental chuckle. _See you soon, my angel of death, see you soon._

6


	3. Party

A/N: On to chapter three, where things get even more interesting. If you don't like where I leave off with this one don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long. Sorry for the wait on this one too, I've been working a lot lately. Thanks to all who've read it so far and even more thanks to those who've reviewed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary, or Hellsing

Chapter 3

Alexiel got dressed and decided that before her birthday party she'd have to hit a punching bag for a while. She walked out of her room and toward her fathers thinking of the dream.

_You're a daughter of an Angelo; I'll always know where you are._

She thought about that for a moment. Could he have been the Angelo protector? If he was, why had she never seen him? Why didn't he simply say so out right? She sighed as that kiss replayed its way through her mind. She shook her head. It had been a dream, it hadn't even been a real kiss. So why was she thinking about it again? It was only a dream; there was no sense in going over a dream as if it had been real.

_Liar._

She got angry at that one word. The way he'd said it, as if he knew her. He didn't know her at all. She didn't know him either. And what made it so much worse, was that he'd been right. Then she shook head, she was getting angry at nothing more then a dream. Getting mad at a dream was pointless, because it was her subconscious mind.

_Don't you know it's bad for your health to fall asleep in a tub? You could drown that way._

That stopped her a moment, if it had only been a dream how on earth had he known she'd fallen asleep in her bath tub? It's nothing but a bad dream Alexi." She muttered to herself as she reached her father's room. She stopped a moment, readying herself for what she knew she would see. After a deep breath she stepped into the room.

Jeremiah Angelo looked very sick. He had a fair bit of tubing coming in and out of him, but he still managed to smile for his little girl who looked suddenly like the child she'd once been, young and scared. "Come here and give me a hug my angel, I've missed you." He said sounding stronger then he felt.

Alexiel moved to her father and hugged him for a long moment. She knew how weak he really was. His Doctors gave her daily reports, and she came to his room to see him at least every other day. "How are you doing today grumpy old man?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm doing very well, however they refuse to let me out of this bed, and I'm sure I'd feel much better if they'd let me out of this thing." He said with a decisive nod. In truth he was barely strong enough to stand, but he wanted his beautiful angel to smile.

Alexi chuckled with her father then, because she couldn't get the question out of her mind, asked. "Father, have you ever used the Angelo protector?"

Jeremiah was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered it all the same. "No, your grandfather sealed him away before I was born. Then told me that I shouldn't use him unless it was absolutely necessary." He answered.

"Why'd Grandpa seal him away?" She asked.

"Your grandfather was concerned about him. He thought that because he hadn't found his love that he'd become slightly irritated and angry with the Angelo family for keeping him from her. So he sealed him away somewhere within the mansion, and since I never felt the need to use him I never did." Her father explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." She said as she thought.

"Why do you ask Angel?" Her father asked.

"Oh I was simply wondering." She told him.

He nodded and looked at the doctors that were hovering near him. He had a gift to give his daughter, and he'd prefer to give it to her in private. "Could you excuse us for a moment, I would like to speak with my daughter alone." He said simply, sounding every bit like the commander he was.

"But sir if something should happen…" One doctor said and was cut off before he could finish.

"If something happens there is an intercom and both my daughter and I know how to use it." Jeremiah said simply. "Now if you please?" He said and gestured to the door. The doctors left then, neither looking too happy.

"Now that they are gone I wanted to give you something, since I selfishly wish to be the first to give my daughter a gift on her birthday." He said with a smile and pulled a gift box from under his pillow. He handed it to her and gave her another smile. "It's not the only gift I have for you, but you'll get those later. Besides, this one is important." He said simply as he handed her a small box.

She wondered what it could be and then opened the box to find a silver bracelet with what looked like a blood ruby in the center. This was important? It was a piece of jewelry. "I don't understand father, how is this bracelet important?" She asked looking back at him. He grinned.

"Do you remember when the demon attacked you a few years ago?" He asked. "How a sword seemed to appear in my hand from thin air?" he asked.

"Yes I remember." She said with a nod. She was looking at the bracelet; it was too big for her.

"It didn't appear out of thin air angel, it came from that bracelet." He told her then smiled at the look of disbelief on her face. "Put it on, it's too big I know, but do it." He urged. She did as he bid and she felt a strange feeling come over her for a moment before the bracelet shrank to fit snugly on her wrist.

"How?" She asked looking at her father.

"It is your link to the Angelo protector Alexi. If he can not protect you physically he will lend you his other body, the sword." He said motioning to the bracelet. "He's accepted you as the Angelo heir." Jeremiah told her with a smile. There was a knock on the door then. "Do not tell anyone that that is the key to the protector, otherwise they might try to take it from you, and the only way to do that, is if you yourself remove it, or you are killed." He told her.

She nodded then looked at the door, "Who is it?" She called.

"It's me Alexi, My father has stopped by to see how uncle is doing." Daniel said simply.

"Let him in then." She said simply and the door opened to reveal a grey haired man who looked none too pleased.

"Look at you Alexiel, all grown up and giving orders already. You are not the leader of Angelo yet." He said simply. Alexi glared at the man, technically, now she was indeed the leader of the Angelo Corporation.

"Nether are you uncle, so play nice or I'll have you escorted from the property." She answered as politely as possible.

"Why would you do that when I've come to see my brother and wish you a happy birthday?" He asked, a vile grin coming over his face.

"I do not wish to do it, but if you cause my father any more undue stress I will ask you to leave." She said simply.

"Enough of this. David if you can not be nice to my heir then I will ask you to leave, brother or not." Jeremiah said flatly.

"As you wish, I was hoping I could talk with you." David Angelo said simply.

"Then talk, I have things to attend to anyway." Alexiel said as she stood. "Father if you need me Send Daniel for me. I'll leave him with you for now." She said simply and hugged him. "I love you." She told him softly then left.

She spent the next few hours organizing everything for her party and making sure everything was ready before the guests arrived. Her father had planned a masquerade party for her and had sent out the invitations weeks ago. When Daniel came in she looked over at him.

"Does papa Angelo need anything?" She asked. She and Daniel had called him papa Angelo since they were kids.

"No, and my father left him after a few minutes, he's not happy with you being pronounced the Angelo Heir, he wants the corporation so bad he can taste it." Daniel said simply. "He said he's staying here tonight, he doesn't want to miss the party. In my personal opinion I think he's planning something. I think he's planning something in the hopes that your father dies within the next 24 hours." Daniel said looking angry.

Alexiel couldn't blame him; his father had tried to use him when he was young to spy on her and her father. When Daniel had refused, he'd disowned his own son. "I hope not, he'll be highly disappointed."

"How do you mean?" Daniel asked. She only smiled.

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve, like the fact that he doesn't know this house as well as I do." She said with a chuckle. "Now you'd better get ready, people will be arriving soon, and we have to be ready to greet them." She said.

Daniel grinned at his cousin; he had a costume for the night and had been told that he was to have fun. He decided that fun wouldn't be a bad idea. "Alright, but you need to get ready too." He told her.

"That I do, I'll meet you down here in a few." She said with a smile and with that they both moved to their rooms to change. Alexiel had thought long and hard about her costume, had thought of going as an angel but decided against that. She'd decided on something else instead, an ice queen. The gown she had was almost turquoise blue at the top fading to white at the bottom. And her mask was that of a frozen woman's face, with a single frozen tear rolling down her cheek. There was a tiara that went with it as well, it was clear and looked like pure ice. She liked it.

She curled her hair and piled it loosely on her head. And when a maid came in to see if she needed help all she could say was that Alexi looked absolutely beautiful. Once she was ready she checked the time and went downstairs to meet Daniel and possibly his father. Daniel was dressed as a demon tonight, and his father, like the devil. It was very fitting for the man, she decided.

The first guests to arrive were Integra and Alucard. They hugged her close and David shied away from them, he knew, just as she did, that they were both vampires. They talked for a few minutes as others began to arrive, Alucard didn't say much, only stared hard at her uncle until he all but ran away in terror.

"How's Jeremiah doing?" He asked finally.

"The doctors say he won't see tomorrow, but he will simply because he refuses to die on my birthday." She said with a sad sort of smile.

"Your fathers very strong, I have no doubt that God will welcome him with open arms." Alucard said simply then bowed and moved into the crowd with Integra. She smiled watching them go. It was obvious the two of them loved each other even when they tried to hide it.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful and at about one in the morning everyone had left, and Alexiel found herself staring at a small mountain of presents. "Oh my." She whispered. "I hadn't realized that many people were here." She said to Daniel.

"I'll have them sent to your room while you talk with your father." He told her with a smile and she nodded and turned to go to her father, she didn't even bother to change before seeing him. She knocked on the door and one of the doctors opened it.

"He's waiting for you my lady." The doctor said.

"I know." She said with a smile she then went in and told him about everyone who'd been there, and what had happened, and how fun it had been. When she was all done telling him about everything it was two thirty. She said goodnight and told him she loved him then went to her room changed crawled into bed and passed out. Her last thought for the night was of what tomorrow, and the death of her father, would bring.


	4. Deception And The Devil

A/N: Well in this chapter things will be interesting, and this one will probably be longer then the first three, then again, things will go kind of quick, so I don't know, wanna find out? Anyways here's chapter four, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or Hellsing, though if I did, I don't think I could give it the same justice that their respective authors have.

Chapter four

Alexiel didn't know how long she slept for before she was woken to Daniel shaking her from her sleep. "Wake up, please, please tell me I beat him here." He whispered.

"Beat who here Daniel?" She asked groggily. She looked at the clock and noticed with mild annoyance that it was 5:30 in the morning, so much for a full nights rest.

"My father, Alexiel, Jeremiah died at 5:00 this morning. Since then my father's looked over the will and discovered he wasn't in it, unless of course you are dead. Since then he's been searching the estate for you." Daniel said quickly. She sat up and turned on a light only to find Daniel clutching his arm, which was bleeding badly.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing a handkerchief out of her bedside drawer and ripping it in two.

"When I wouldn't tell him which room was yours, he tried to shoot me," Daniel said with a laugh. "My own old man tried to shoot me." He said simply.

"That damn bastard." She whispered as she quickly looked over the wound then sighed. "It's missed anything major, but I'll bet it hurts like hell." She said simply as she wrapped up his arm tight. "That will stop the bleeding." She said and jumped from the bed and over to the wall.

"Remember yesterday when I told you I had a few surprises up my sleeve?" She said simply.

Daniel looked up at her. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"He doesn't know the house like I do. My father and I used to play hide and seek all the time." She said with a sad smile.

"What about it?" He asked.

She hit something on the wall and it slid open. "He taught me the passages." She said simply, "Now come here." She said simply.

Without asking a question he did so. He then waited for her to explain what she had in mind. "Listen to me Daniel, David doesn't know about these passages, so stay in here next to my room until someone gets you." She said simply pulling him into the passage.

"What about you?" He asked as someone began to bang on the door. "I locked it." He whispered.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to head to the chapel. He'll look there next." She whispered, once he realizes my room is empty." She whispered and pushed a button, the panel sliding back into place before she heard the door to her room crash open.

"Where is she!?" David's voice roared.

"Stay here." She whispered then with that ran down the passage.

"Have you checked the chapel yet?" David asked.

"No sir." Another unfamiliar voice asked.

"Then let's go." He growled.

Daniel grinned in his hiding place and shook his head. "How does she do that?" He whispered.

Alexiel ran down passage after passage until she found herself where she needed to be, "This could be interesting." She whispered and pressed the button to open the passage. She found the chapel empty and silently thanked God. She stepped out and stood in front of the cross for a long moment. She was trying to figure out what her father had meant all those years.

_Our salvation lies at our feet._

What did it mean? Until last night he'd only ever asked that question here, in this room, while she was standing on this spot. This was the only place she truly felt safe.

_Our salvation lies at our feet._

She looked down then and noticed the grate at her feet. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot." She whispered then knelt down and lifted the grate to look into it., there was a room underneath it. "Of course, who better to watch over our fallen protector, then God?" She whispered. She stood then as she got ready to jump.

"Hold it sweet heart." David's voice rang out.

"Shit." She whispered. Then turned around and held her hands up. "Hello uncle." She said simply. He was holding a gun that was aimed at her chest. "I see you've taken it upon yourself to become the next Angelo." She said simply.

"Don't play cute with me child, what would an over privileged brat like you know about running anything, or taking matters into your own hands?" David asked.

"I'd know more about it then a power hungry ass like you would. Why do you think my father left Angelo to a woman instead of you? He knew you only wanted power." She said with a laugh. "He also knew I wouldn't let you have it." She said simply as she took a step back.

"One more step sweet heart, and you'll catch a bullet." He said simply.

"One more step, and I'll be out of your reach." She whispered and took another step back letting herself fall into the underground room. A shot rang out as she dropped and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Instead of the graceful landing she hoped for she hit hard and rolled, her arm and chest screaming in protest.

"This can't be good." She whispered and slid her way to lean against a wall. She couldn't see a damned thing and had no idea what to expect. She put a hand to her wound only to feel blood seeping steadily from it. "Shit." She whispered.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to a chest that seemed not to be moving at all. She didn't scream however. Who or what the hell was down here.

"Your uncle is a bit upset with you." A harsh male voice whispered in her ear, it sounded as if it hadn't been used in quite a while. He uncovered her mouth then and she heard a dry chuckle. "What do you intend to do about that?" He asked.

"He tried to kill me simply because my father left me the Angelo Corp." She hissed. "Then he shot me." She added with a growl.

"I can see that, it's a very bad shot too, you'll lose a lot of blood." He whispered.

"I really didn't wanna die like this." She growled as she saw three figures jump down into the room. "But it looks like I'm running out of options." She growled and tried to stand, but strong hands held her down.

"What do you think you're doing, the more you move, the more blood you'll lose." He whispered. And she felt something graze her neck.

"You don't think I know that?" She asked. "I know perfectly well that I'll probably end up dead before to long, but I won't let him do this. If I have to, I'll die fighting." She hissed.

"All right then, what would you have me do?" He asked his voice was suddenly sounding smoother, more familiar.

"Protect my home, don't let them have me." She hissed. "And please help me kill them." She growled.

There was a soft chuckle. "You are the first of your family not to give me an order, but you still have the old Angelo temper, so I'll help you, and I'll serve you." He whispered. Then a sword was in her hands. "I trust you know how to use a blade." He asked with a laugh.

"Doesn't every one?" She asked.

"There you are Alexiel!" David said as he came into view. "Where'd you get that?" He asked looking at the sword.

"Jeremiah gave me to her." That same voice whispered as a blade came across David's throat. It was an old samurai sword.(A/N: I had to have him use that sword.)

"You! You're…The Angelo protector?" David Asked sounding truly terrified.

"I am, and you're trying to kill my Angelo." He whispered in the man's ear and then without hesitation cut the man's head off. Alexiel sighed as she began to feel rather dizzy. That was when one of David's men attacked her, she sliced him easily then looked for the other, there had been three.

"You killed my master bitch." A man said as she felt a gun barrel at the back of her head.

"Sorry, he had it coming." She whispered and then swung around with her blade to slice the man. In the act of spinning she finally lost her balance and fell forward, only to be caught by the strong arms of a still faceless man.

"You must give me a name Lady Alexiel Angelo. Name's hold power after all, and the name you give me will tell me the amount of power I can have." He told her.

She thought for a moment, her great grandfather had named him Lucien, which seemed like a good name, for the moment at least. "I'll call you Lucien, is that all right?" She asked sounding very tired.

"Lucien's fine for now, now lets get you healed up." He whispered. And she found herself on a bed, wait…wasn't this her bed? She couldn't think. She saw a man with his back to her knock on the wall. "Come out Daniel, Alexiel's been shot." He said. "And if I don't heal her soon she might die." He added.

With that Alexiel passed out. She didn't know for how long, or who all had seen her since he'd brought her into her room, and didn't rightly care either. She dreamed about seeing the man from her dream again, and rather hated that, if she were dead the least he could do was leave her alone.

She woke up at some point during the night once to see someone sitting in a chair near her bed, sleeping. She didn't know who it was and was asleep too soon after seeing him to care, if he wanted to kill her, he'd have to wait to do so.

After what seemed like ages she finally awoke in her bed. It was slow at first until she realized she was in her own bed, and she wasn't dead. Her chest and shoulder and arm were still very sore, but the pain meant she was very much alive.

She sat up quite suddenly and heard someone give a small shout of surprise. It was Daniel, and he looked absolutely sick with worry.

"You're awake, finally! There was a little bit of time there when I thought we'd lost you." He said and gave her a ginger hug, keeping away from her bandaged shoulder as much as possible.

"There was a while there I thought you'd lost me too." She whispered. "Daniel, I'm-."

He cut her off. "Don't apologize for that man, he wasn't even my father any more." He told her simply. There was a knock on the door then and a maid entered looking rather flushed.

"My lady, Lucien would like to see you." She said and Alexiel realized that the flushed look was actually due to the girl blushing. "He's quite the charmer." She said simply and for some reason that irritated Alexiel.

"Please, tell him he doesn't have to ask to see me so long as he only sees me while I'm decent." She told the maid. She'd been put into a men's dress shirt at some point and wondered who it belonged to.

"Yes miss, and, you might want to tell him to buy some clothes." The maid said. "He's been running around in robs for three days." She added with a giggle.

"And what if I like wearing only a robe?" An all too familiar male voice asked. She knew what he'd look like before he even walked in the door. That soft deep voice belonged to a tall man with now waste length black hair and piercing silver-grey eyes. It was a voice that was so sweet to listen to and annoyed the hell out of her. He walked in and she glared daggers at him. "Hello Lady Alexiel Angelo. Glad to see you're alive and conscious." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"Hello Lucien." She all but hissed. He chuckled.

"Glad to see you still remember our last encounter." He said as the rather lose fitting robe slipped of one shoulder to reveal a hard and well muscled chest.

"Please, put some clothes on." She asked him, that robe was tied all too loosely and she could almost see the rest of him, not just his chest.

"Still no orders?" He asked sitting on the bed and leaning over to move her shirt off her wounded shoulder, the movement and gesture was surprisingly gentle.

"No orders, I don't want a pet." She told him as he checked the wound, it was rather small now. One could hardly tell she'd been shot, it looked almost as if she'd been stabbed instead. "I never did want a pet, rather an alley that would help me willingly." She told him.

"That's kind of you, but I was meant to take orders my lady." He said simply as he lifted the robe to cover himself a little better. "I wouldn't mind taking any order from you." He said simply.

"Well I mind giving them." She told him just as simply.

"You're wound is healing up very well my lady. For that I am glad." He said with a laugh. "I wouldn't want my new master to die just yet." He said still chuckling.

"What, might I ask, is so damned funny?" She asked hotly.

"You are. You're a lady, one of the few I've ever seen who actually acts like one." He said simply his hand leaving her shoulder to cup her face. "Don't ever change that." He said, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that one much, this is how I've always acted, and will continue to act until my dying day." She told him as she moved her face away from his hand.

"Then I suppose I should be dressed then, today will be a long day." He said. "For you and I especially, my lady." He said with a smile, then he left. Leaving Alexiel to watch him go and wonder what she was going to do about this beautiful man who seemed to want to be her slave.

A/N: Alrighty we're done, It 's done, and only a little bit longer then my other chapters. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.

Rin: You're done?

Me: With this chapter? Yes, with the story itself laughs not by a long shot

Rin: Really?

Me: Really really…now…on to chapter five!


	5. Lest We Forget

A/N: Please forgive me! I've had such a bad and long case of writers block it's not even funny, but I think it's been cured, anyway I realized that I hadn't described Alexiel yet so I'll do that in this chapter, I've also had few ideas for other fan fic so as soon as I write them I'll post them, anyway thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea that sparked this fanfic

Chapter Five

After finding out that she'd slept for three days, that Demon activity had been on the rise in those three days, and getting dressed, Alexiel felt much better. She knew Lucien was right. They would have a lot to do today. The Lawyer would be by to read the will, and make everything legal. Lucien had been given clothes but due to the fact that he was longer and broader then most males on the estate they hadn't found a decent fitting shirt for him.

She'd left the men's shirt on and slipped into a tight pair of jeans. Since her chest was thoroughly bandaged she decided to forgo a bra seeing as her shoulder would only have taken it out on her later for the impact on the still aching wound. She didn't look the part of a lady at all the way she was dressed. That and the fact that her long honey blonde hair had been hastily brushed and put in a low slightly messy pony tail had her thinking that despite anything her protector may have said on acting like a lady, she certainly didn't look the part.

Unknown to her however said man had walked into her room to find her putting her hair in said pony tail only to stare at her. She'd tucked the shirt into a pair of tight jeans that showed of her bottom half nicely, yet still managed to look comfortable for her, the shirt caught his attention again, she'd let the top three buttons undone to show the bloody bandages still on her shoulder.

He suddenly got the mental image of a 1930's female treasure hunter in the middle of some forgotten dessert. He shook his head free of said image and sighed. Could this truly be the woman he'd waited two hundred years for? Or was he only seeing what he wished from the sensuous, tone, and very beautiful woman before him?

He gave a mental laugh wondering what she would do if she realized that he'd seen her bare chest three days ago. When she'd passed out he'd ripped her night shirt off her to get at the wound and heal it. He wasn't Raphael by any means, but HE could heal a wound on her simply because the wound had been made in the process of committing one of the seven deadly sins, wrath. He'd then used an extra bit of power to produce the shirt to leave her some modesty. Then he'd watched over her almost constantly until she'd awakened, only taking breaks to eat when forced, or when he found he'd fallen asleep

When he returned to looking at her he noticed her eyes on his through her mirror. She was looking him over and appraising him. She'd noted that he'd gotten his hair cut to the length it had been when she'd dreamed him. It just barely brushed his shoulders, and his bangs seemed intent on straying before his eyes. He was in a pair of black slacks and His top half was left out for anyone to view.

He suddenly found himself thankful that the blood mark had dissolved with Rosiel's Death and had to smirk as he noticed that her eyes stayed on his chest one long moment before moving back to his face, or more appropriately, his mouth. Seeing that only made his smirk grow.

"What are you thinking my lady?" He asked as she turned to meet his gaze head on. He was before her in an instant, his intense eyes burning into her own. "Or Rather, who are you thinking of?" He asked her, his silver gaze never leaving the intense emerald green gaze of the woman before him. He knew perfectly well what she was thinking, the little bit of him still within the sword telling him her thoughts at any given time, though he didn't generally pay attention unless it was important.

"I was thinking of you." She said honestly; fully aware that she could back away from him. Those damned eyes had been haunting her dreams for three, technically four days. So had something else, but she refused to think of it. Then she remembered something. (A/n: please don't chew my head off if this isn't exact, I don't want it to be.)

_Those beautiful silver eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. She only smiled and walked toward him, walking on water._

"_What's the matter? Don't you want to touch my hair?" She asked as she smirked at him. Once she reached the shore she wrapped herself around him. "You won't even warm up to a cold lonely woman, shivering and wet? You truly are a cruel man Lucifel." She said with a smile as she brought her lips to his._

_He returned the kiss only to mumble against her mouth, "I know no such name."_

She gasped slightly at the memory. It hadn't been hers; the woman in the memory hadn't even looked like her. Hadn't felt like her. The woman in the memory had been stronger both spiritually and physically then Alexi had ever been in her life. And he'd been there. He had looked younger, and there'd been some sort of mark or scar on his chest.

"Alexiel?" He whispered. It was a question; he knew that she held the same name as his beautiful angel of death. He had hoped this was her, since he'd felt connected to the young woman all her life, watching her from under her feet while she played with her father in the chapel. Was this really his beautiful Angel? Could she be the same woman he'd loved? She had unconsciously blocked something from him a moment before, what had it been?

"_I found him!" A soft voice within her whispered._

She did push him away finally, only to suddenly find herself missing his intoxicating sent. She let out a slow breath then trying desperately to still her now fast beating heart. She found herself wanting his lips on hers, his arms around her, but some small part of her still refused him.

He wanted to groan and kick himself at the same time. All he could think of was taking her mouth for his own again. Yet she'd pushed him away. So he found himself asking the question on his mind. "If you're thinking of me, why push me away?" He asked instinctively pulling her closer into the circle of his arms.

She sighed, everything in her screaming for the taste and feel of him but she pushed that back and away. "Because I hardly even know you, I've only seen you in dreams Lucien." She said softly trying to clear her mind of him. "I…I can't…" She let the sentence die and was suddenly surprised to have his mouth on hers. The only outstanding difference was that this time it was real. And while her mind fought for freedom from him a single though seemed to douse any attempt at her freedom.

_He tastes wonderful._

When he finally broke the kiss she sighed and found that her arms had found their way around him. "You can't what?" He asked with a smile.

"I forgot…but when I remember you can be sure I'll rip you a new Arse." She told him, the slight Irish accent she'd picked up from her mothers side of the family kicking in.

"I'll be sure to remind you then." Was his only reply.

"Are we…interrupting?" Alucard asked as he and Integra walked into the room. Alexiel felt Lucien tense a moment then loosen once he recognized the man and woman. She pulled free of their embrace and smiled.

"No, Lucien was simply offering sympathetic arms." She said, the lie coming easily so as to protect both her and the man in her arms from an interrogation. She saw the grin in Lucien's eyes that didn't make it to his face. She'd just lied for him, and a plan was already forming in his mind of how to win this beautiful woman over. He knew almost as soon as she'd given into his kiss that she would be his, and was his already. But he'd let her convince herself that she did or didn't love him.

He'd help though, help her see that even though she didn't remember, didn't out right know who she was, what she was, that she loved him. Not because of who they had been. They would never be who they had been again. However he could help her fall for him for who she was now. She was still his angel, but somehow his beautiful Angel of death had changed into something more innocent and beautiful, and he found himself liking the change more and more. It suited her well.

"We were called here by your fathers Attorney, apparently, he left us something in his will, and wished for us to be with you after his death, though I'm not sure why." Integra explained as Alucard sized the young looking Angelo protector up. Then a sudden realization flashed in his eyes and he nodded to the young man.

"So that's who you are." He said simply. "I'd almost forgotten about you." This caused her protector to smile.

"I would hate for you to forget me Alucard." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"What's your name this time?" Alucard asked.

"Lucien." He answered with a nod.

"So she's given you most of your power back then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Alucard and Integra had been around when he'd first come to the family, and both knew who he truly was.

"Yes, but still not all, I don't want it all back." Lucien answered honestly. In truth the power he'd once possessed as Lucifer scared him now, it was almost too much…He'd ended up giving his power to this family and one other being, one he trusted with his entire being. Now he was who he was…nothing less, and hopefully, nothing more.

Alexi looked at the two and smiled. "Nice to see you both." She said simply.

"I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man, both in what he did, and in raising you." Integra said simply with a slight bow.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. He was going to die anyway, it's sad, but it was bound to happen. There's nothing to be done but move on, and remember him. It's what he wanted." Alexi said simply. "Right now we need to go see that Lawyer, Lucien, would you come with us?" She asked.

"I will, but might I ask why?" He asked smiling. She still refused to give him orders.

Alexi thought for a moment, why did she want him with her? Why did she want him close? An image flashed through her head of the dark croaking voice that had slowly smoothed out as she'd asked for help. Remembered how, though he'd probably been weak, he'd helped her anyway, and lastly she remembered those damned kisses. She gave him a genuine smile.

"I would like you to come with us because I simply feel better with you around." She told him honestly. This time the smile reached his eyes.

"As you wish, my lady." He said stepping to her side but managing to get a hold of her hand.

Together they all walked into her father's old study, her study now and met the lawyer. Alexiel knew him well; he was middle aged and slowly balding with a plump pleasant look to him. He'd reminded her very often of a grandpa, or what a grandfather would look like.

"Mr. Ladson, how are you today?" She asked taking the hand he offered.

"I'd be better if I didn't know what I was passing on to you my dear." He said pulling her into a bear hug.

"Not to worry Mr. Ladson, my father knew what he was doing, he always did." She said as she pulled away and Lucien's hand slipped easily back into hers. Why did she feel safe with his hand there? Why did she feel connected to him?

Because you are, my lady. She heard his voice, yet it sounded different, held more power. And some how she knew he hadn't said those words aloud. Mr. Ladson seemed to notice him then as well.

"And who might this strapping young lad be?" He asked looking from her to Lucien hopefully. He'd always thought she should find a good husband.

"His name is Lucien, he's the Angelo protector." She said easily.

Mr. Ladson looked very surprised. "This is…The protector? He looks…human." He said trying to absorb the information.

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Ladson, I always admired the human spirit.." Lucien said with a smile as he offered his hand to the other man. There were two reasons behind it. The first was simply to show respect, the second, was to see how sinful the man really was. What kind of protector would he be if he let something like a human kill his master? Not to mention the woman he might love.

Ladson took the offered hand and smiled. The protector didn't seem so bad. "Shall we get down to business then?" He asked looking to Alexiel.

"Yes we shall." She said with a smile. "We can talk more after the necessities are finished." She told him with a smile.

"We'll the basics are that everything belongs to you, the family business, the house, everything. Except for a few things he left to your guardians." He said gesturing to Alucard and Integra. "He left a series of weapons here for you. With a note to tell you that they were designed to target Mock Angels specifically." He told them. "He also left a few weapons of that nature for you, he said you would know where to find them." Ladson said simply to Alexiel.

"Might I ask what Mock Angels are?" Alucard asked.

"They're a new breed we've been having trouble with the last few years." Alexi explained. "They are vampire ghouls that have been given Demonic or Angelic blood. It makes them harder to put down and require a mix of silver nitrate and holy water to kill." She finished. Lucien stood up suddenly then an old katana appearing in his hand.

"My lady, he said you would know where these weapons are kept?" He said simply, calmly, softly. That voice scared her for some reason, or maybe it was the fact that her adrenaline had been activated and she didn't know why.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" She said standing behind him. Before she received an answer the alarms started sounding. "Oh, that's why." She said simply She spun as a black blade appeared in her hand. "Mr. Ladson, behind you there is a secret passage, get in it and stay in it until I myself get you." She told him in a dead pan voice as she moved to a large picture frame and revealed a key pad and after pressing a few keys had the painting sliding away revealing what could only be described as a small armory.

"Alucard, these are yours." She said tossing a few guns at him that looked very similar to his vampire hunting ones. "And these are yours Integra." She said tossing Integra smaller versions of the guns she'd given Alucard. "They're loaded and they're yours." She said as she put several clips into her belt loops and grabbed a few guns of her own.

"We ready?" Lucien asked, in the same calm voice.

"One moment please." She said pressing the intercom. "Daniel, where are they in the house?" She asked. She knew that once the alarms went off Daniel would be in the video room keeping an eye on things. "And why the hell are they in the house! I thought there were spells!" She growled. Lucien's soft laughter interrupted her. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"The spells last only as long as the Angelo who sets them. Your father set them last, and he is no more." He said simply still chuckling.

"Perfect." She growled.

"They're moving down the hall toward the study, it seems they know exactly where you are." Daniels voice said through the intercom.

"Don't let them get your blood." Alucard and Lucien said in unison.

Alexiel smiled and Lucien suddenly knew that his angel was there behind those Emerald eyes, even if she hadn't woken up yet. "Where do I go to set the spells?" she asked.

"You need to get to the chapel." Lucien answered.

"Then let's go." She said simply as the 'mock angels' as she called them, broke through the door and all four people still in the room rushed to meet them.

A/N: I know you hate me don't you? My first chapter back in action and it's a cliffy…but don't kill me! I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner! So don't worry too bad, and sorry again for the wait, and the cliffy


	6. Battling Demons

A/N: Well I got into a bit of an accident…ok okay I got into a big one, so this one's just a little belated since I can finally get out of bed. Anyways…here it is…

Chapter 6

As they all rushed into the mass several shots rang out as the Hellsing's and the Angelo's opened fire and sliced their way through the mass of Mock Angels and ghouls. As Lucien fought to stay close to Alexiel he was surprised when he heard her giggle. Then he turned to see that she was in the middle of a mass of Mock angels, and none had even touched her. She had none of the abilities of an angel, her power hadn't awoken at all, and yet she was taking down icky little beasties as if they were play dummies.

"How do you manage that?" He asked.

"Manage what?" She asked as they fought the beasts back to back with him. There were a lot.

"How do you manage to need me the least out of every Angelo I've ever protected?" He asked. He was being honest; she needed him at this point about as much as she needed a third arm.

"I'll need you when we find the Demons or fallen angels controlling them. Mock angels have no mind of there own, they're easy to control. Some thing is controlling these, and doing a good job." She said as she dodged an attack from one and stabbed into another.

"What makes you say that?" He asked with a chuckle of his own as he sliced a couple of the things.

"Watch, they follow me, they're only attacking me, and of course you, but that's because you're in the way." She said as she spun away from him, and true to her words they followed her, only attacking him in an effort to get to her, Alucard and Integra were in the rear blowing them to pieces, but weren't even being attacked.

"I see what a neat trick." He said simply. He had a plan forming in his head. "I have a plan." He said simply with a smile to her.

"What is it?" She asked smiling back. She looked even more like that 1930's Treasure hunter now, with a gun in one hand and a blade in the other.

Just move forward, I'll keep an eye on your back, if they're smart Demons they know where we're headed and if we can take care of them and set the spells these others won't last in the house, the spells repel evil, and eliminate any evil currently within the house. Think you can do that? He said in her head.

She smiled and nodded, she knew why he'd spoken in her head their enemy was strong, and if they were strong enough to control this many Mock Angels they were strong enough to use said Mock Angels ears. "Just push forward!" She called back, knowing both her friends would hear her.

With that said they all pushed forward, cutting through anything that got too close until they'd made it to the stair case. Once there Lucien smiled, he didn't think they'd make it down the stair case, it was crawling with Mock Angels.

"They're going after just you, so I think I'll take you away from them." He said with a smile as he pulled her close.

Alexi looked at him in surprise. "My dear I hardly think now's the time for a kiss!" She said with a smirk.

"There's always time for a kiss, but that wasn't what I had in mind." He said as he lifted her into his arms and stepped up onto the banister.

"Then what are you thinking?" She asked.

"I was thinking of going for a walk." He answered and stepped off the banister as his wings opened behind him and he seemed to float in the air next to the stairs.

Her arms tightened a moment around him before she realized they weren't falling. "You idiot." She whispered as she looked at his wings, he had four of them. They were black with feathers, and they were beautiful. She reached a hand to stroke along the top of his wing and he smiled at her.

"Don't do that, my lady." He said softly.

She arched an eye brow. "Why not?" She asked as he brought them down.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered in her ear. "Ready?" He asked.

She grinned at him, her grip on gun and sword tightening. "Ready when you are." She said with a smile as he set her down. As if on queue they spun so that they were back to back and began to cut through their opposition, moving slowly but steadily toward the chapel.

They stopped near an intercom and Alexiel pushed the button. "Where are they?" She asked

Daniel's voice came over the intercom. "Right outside the chapel, they're fallen, not demons." He answered.

"Figures…" Alexiel muttered. "If you don't hear from us in an hour bail out, and grab Mr. Ladson from hall three." She said simply.

"You got it Alexi." With that they began to move again. Lucien kept an eye on her back, but not to close an eye so that he wouldn't be distracted. She could really move.

"How much farther until we reach the chapel?" He asked as they were once again brought back to back. Alexi continued fighting but was also looking around. She remembered the usual way to get to the chapel but not as clearly as the secret way.

"A Hundred yards…give or take, and our…friends will be right outside." She said simply She said with a smile. She had a particular distaste for fallen angels. She knew the Angelo protector was a fallen angel as well, but for some reason, she liked him. He didn't act like most fallen angels did, arrogant and self involved. He seemed genuinely concerned for the well being of humanity. She liked that about him.

"Well we'd better be ready for them." Lucien said with a smile of his own. He felt them there, she was right, they were right outside the chapel, and he knew them. Apparently Wrath and Gluttony thought that it was okay to disobey his and the new ruler of hell's orders. He expected it of Balbero, but Beelzebub was an unexpected addition. He wondered how Balbero had conned him into it, probably the same way she conned most of the Satan's into anything, with her body.

"I know these two, They're high ranking fallen angels, the first wife of Lucifer, and the Satan of Gluttony, think you can handle them?" He asked. The reply he received was unexpected, it was a giggle.

"Wrath and Gluttony, sounds like a party." She said with a smile as they continued to push forward. "Any suggestions as to how to deal with them?" She asked as they turned in unison, still back to back.

"Aim for Beelzebub's stomach, he's gluttony after all, so that would be his weak point…as for Balbero…make comments about her filthy body, it'll get her to attack blindly, once that happens attack her face and chest, her assets." Lucien said with a smile. "Because that's the first thing she'll attack on you." He said with a smirk. Balbero had always been jealous of Alexiel's beauty, and the fact that he had found Alexiel more attractive then her.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Now, where is the spell room?" She asked.

"You should know that well enough; it's the room you found me in." He answered.

"Got it." She said simply and was mildly surprised when the Ghouls and Mock angels backed off. "What?" She asked.

"Good, you're here; I was beginning to worry, Angelo." Balbero said with a smirk. Balbero looked as drop dead gorgeous as ever, but the malevolent waves coming off her would send anyone thinking of hitting on her packing. The think standing next to her looked like some horrid version of an overly fat human body with a fly's head.

"We want our master back Angelo." It said.

"Wrath and gluttony, you must have stooped pretty low to get him to join you in disobeying her Balbero." Lucien said with a hint of a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Alexi noticed that no emotion reached his eyes, at least not right now.

"If I didn't love you I'd slit your throat!" She roared at him. Then something changed, she was all over Lucien, which pissed Alexi off. "Why did you leave me for that silly Angel? You know I'm more of a woman then she ever was." Balbero said mocking tears.

"Get your sluttish hands off him!" Alexi growled. To her surprise Lucien's arms snaked around Balbero.

"I never loved you; I used your power, and your body, that's all." He whispered in the woman's ear before pushing her away.

"Bastard!" She screeched at him swinging a sword down at him, only to have it blocked by Alexiel's sword. The woman looked surprised. "You even gave her your sword? Let her control it? She couldn't be…" Balbero screeched again and swung down hard, as if trying to cut through the sword and into Alexiel.

"You filthy woman, what man in his right mind would want something that has so obviously been thoroughly used?" Alexiel asked. She had been trained to use her astral power, but wanted to surprise this woman.

"You little bitch! I'm the most honored woman in hell!" Balbero said.

"You mean most fucked?" Alexiel asked with a smirk.

"I'll break your neck!" Wrath bellowed and reached for her throat. Alexiel cut said hand off and pointed her sword at the woman's beautiful face.

"You are in my home threatening me and those in my care, if you wish to leave with your pretty face in tact I'd suggest you do so now."


	7. Sorry

Crap it didn't put the whole chapter up! I'll fix it...crap...I wish I'd have known about this before my computer got fried... 


End file.
